


Life With Daphne Greengrass

by Apenad4Life



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Famous Harry, Multi, Post-Hogwarts, Quidditch, Quidditch Player Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apenad4Life/pseuds/Apenad4Life
Summary: One year after the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry Potter realizes he doesn't want to be an Auror anymore. Tired of having to carry the burden of fighting Death Eaters, he decides to pursue a different career path- Quidditch. However, it seems that nefarious schemes follow him no matter what he does. Hopefully, a chance encounter with Daphne Greengrass makes things more bearable.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Life With Daphne Greengrass

It was May 2nd, 1999. Exactly one year after the famed Battle of Hogwarts, the conflict that ended the Second Wizarding War, when Harry Potter emerged victorious against Lord Voldemort. 

The occasion caused many to think back and reflect on all that had transpired in the past year. How the remaining Death Eaters and other followers of Voldemort had been quickly rounded up by a group of budding Aurors- led by Harry Potter himself. 

One by one, those who remained loyal or had been loyal to the Dark Lord had been effortlessly rounded up and sentenced to Azkaban, which was once again at maximum capacity. Speaking of Azkaban, the new Minister of Magic- Kingsley Shacklebolt- had banned the use of Dementors in guarding Azkaban, to much controversy and uproar. Yet nobody had been able to escape from Azkaban since then, quieting down the grumbles of the public. 

While fragments of pureblood prejudice were still prevalent within the Wizarding world, Minister Shacklebolt hired Hermione Granger as a special advisor to the Ministry of Magic’s Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Upon being hired, Hermione worked with the department and the magical world’s premier lawyers to rewrite and edit many clauses within the Fundamental Laws of Magic in Britain, in hopes of eradicating all remaining pro-pureblood laws. Soon, the Ministry of Magic was cleared of most of its corruption and prejudice. Of course there were still some nefarious individuals that remained in the Ministry, but that was to be expected, especially from a group of ambitious politicians. 

In only a year, much had changed, and people were beginning to move on from the war. For the first time in many years, wizards and witches around the world had begun to settle down more frequently and create families. There had been a sharp increase in magical births worldwide; the threat that Voldemort possessed was now gone, and there were many excited young adults that now had newfound freedom and a sense of security. 

It seemed as if all was changing for the better, and people would begin to move on from the war. But there were those who felt lost in the shuffle, unsure of what new paths their life would take. And one of those people was Harry Potter. 

* * *

Harry shuffled his feet, nervous. Many would be surprised to hear that the Boy-Who-Lived could actually be nervous, especially when considering that he had defeated the most powerful dark wizard of all time and overcame numerous trials and tribulations at Hogwarts. Despite these otherworldly accomplishments, Harry was still mortal, and he knew that the next few minutes could determine much of the rest of his life. He looked around, thankful to be surrounded by his friends. Ron Weasley seemed to be as nervous as him, if not more. Hermione Granger had an arm on his shoulder and was looking at Harry with an encouraging smile on her face. Ginny Weasley was also there, just as nervous as Harry, as her life was also dependent on the next few minutes. 

Harry Potter was anxious for the Great Britain Quidditch League Draft. Yes, Harry Potter had declared for the Quidditch draft, to the surprise of many. 

It was no secret that Harry had sought to become an Auror through his years at Hogwarts. Being known as the “Boy-Who-Lived,” the “Chosen One,” and the “Slayer of the Dark Lord” only padded to his resume. Added to the fact that he was exceptionally talented at Defense Against the Dark Arts, people naturally assumed that Harry would become an Auror, and rise up the ranks quickly.

Harry had begun on that path after the Battle of Hogwarts, working with Aurors to capture fugitive wizards that posed a threat to magical society. However, during a duel against Thorfinn Rowle, a particularly powerful Death Eater that had broken out of Azkaban, Harry realized that he needed a break from all of the fighting. He just wanted some rest and relaxation. So he turned to something he loved and was a natural at- Quidditch. 

Quidditch fans all over Great Britain were simply drooling at the prospects at having Harry Potter become the Seeker of their team. Oliver Wood, the starting Keeper for Puddlemere United, had told Harry that they expected to select Harry at the end of the first round. 

The draft was simple, with there being three rounds. Every team started with a single draft pick per round, where they could select any player who had declared for the draft. Of course, as trades were a common occurrence, it would be possible for a team to accumulate more than one draft pick per round. Nevertheless, as there were 20 teams in the league, Harry had to simply be one of the top 60 players available to make it to a professional Quidditch team. 

“You’ll want to be drafted by a team at the end of the first round,” Ron said, snapping Harry out of his thoughts, “In order to keep the league as balanced as possible, the worst teams from the previous season always get to draft first, you wouldn’t want to be selected by one of them.” 

“Is that so?” Harry asked, still not very familiar with professional Quidditch. Most of his Quidditch knowledge came directly from Ron. 

“Yes,” Ginny said, speaking to Harry for the first time, “The Kenmare Kestrels have the first overall pick in the draft, they’ve been garbage for YEARS.” 

“Hmm,” Harry coolly looked at her. Ginny and Harry had recently broken up… due to unfortunate events that had taken place. 

“She’s right though,” Ron butted in to agree with his sister, “The Kestrels have had the first overall pick for the last 8 years, meaning they’ve been the worst team in the league for the past eight seasons, and every single player has gone through rough times. I’m telling you mate, they’re cursed.” Hermione punched Ron in the shoulder upon him saying this. 

“Hush,” Hermione hissed before turning to Harry, “Relax Harry, I’m sure you’ll be fine no matter what team drafts you.” Harry nodded, before taking in the scene around him. The paparazzi were swarming around him, of course, wanting to capture every moment of the draft and his reaction when he was drafted- or not. 

“It’s starting!” Ron exclaimed, pointing up to the podium when Robert Thompson, commissioner of the Great Britain League, (GBL) came up to the front of the stage. He was greeted by half-hearted boos and jeers from the crowd, as was a tradition every year. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen,” Thompson began, pompously patting his tie while waiting for the crowd’s noise to die down, “It’s an honor to be here as the commissioner of the GBL. I know you’ve all been waiting, but it’s now time to begin. Millions around the world will be tuned in to find out where the future stars of Quidditch start their careers!”

Applause finally rang throughout the stadium, as the fans present were indeed excited to see which younger players were going to be selected by their favorite teams. 

“Today, 60 young players will achieve the life-long dream that so many members of our society held in our youths, to play professional Quidditch,” Thompson continued, “And even more will be signed by teams after the draft. But before I continue, I must give a shoutout to this draft’s sponsors- Flourish and Blotts- where…” 

Harry couldn’t even hear the rest of Thompson’s vocal commercial, as a loud groan erupted from the crowd as Thompson continued to list the league’s corporate sponsors. Finally, the crowd quieted, and Harry could hear Thompson again. 

“Please welcome Quentin Greengrass, owner of the Kenmare Kestrels, who will announce who the Kestrels will select with the first overall pick in the 1999 GBL draft!” Thompson exclaimed, stepping down from his podium. 

The audience politely clapped, as did Harry, despite his palms becoming increasingly sweaty.

“Greengrass?” Ginny began, “Isn’t that name familiar?”

“It is,” Neville Longbottom suddenly joined them, “There was a girl in Slytherin in our year- Daphne Greengrass. The pretty blonde one.” 

“Her family owns the Kestrels?” Harry asked, surprised. “How did we not know?” 

“I knew,” Ron said, before smirking, “But I can understand why she never brought it up, the Kestrels are damn awful! I feel sorry for whoever gets drafted by them.” Suddenly Harry looked back up at the state, Quentin Greengrass was beginning to speak. 

“With the first overall pick in the 1999 GBL Draft,” Greengrass paused for dramatic effect, “The Kenmare Kestrels select the seeker out of Hogwarts- Harry Potter!” Among the roaring crowd, swarming reporters, and snapping paparazzi, one audible word was heard from Ron Weasley.

“Shit.” 

* * *

Harry yawned, before rubbing his eyes and getting up from his bed. He looked over at the numerous house-elves who were getting ready for him. He shook his head, knowing that Hermione would disapprove, but that’s what happened when you inherited the Potter and Black inheritances. 

He opened up the _Daily Prophet_ , and looked at the front-page headline- “Boy-Who-Lived becomes Boy-Who’s-Cursed.” Harry shook his head and began to read the rest of his newspaper. The only other thing that caught his eye was another headline- “Did Grindelwald and You-Know-Who Conspire?” 

“Ridiculous,” Harry mumbled to himself, “What would those two have worked on together?” Harry threw the _Prophet_ away and began to read his favorite newspaper, the _Quibbler_.

Many of Harry’s days had been like this recently, once the last of the Death Eaters were rounded up. With Ginny no longer being his girlfriend and him no longer having to worry about saving the world, Harry had actually begun to feel lonely, especially with his friends finding lovers. 

Hermione had noticed, and had set up Harry on numerous dates. Unfortunately, none of them had worked out, as every girl seemed hooked on the part that Harry was famous. 

Harry had to admit, he was hoping that he would soon find someone that he could imagine spending his life with. He was still very young, but had matured quickly over the years. 

“It would be nice if I just met someone I could love,” Harry mumbled, before placing the _Quibbler_ on his desk, “Too bad that only happens in Muggle movies.” 

There was abruptly a loud knock on his door, causing Harry to swirl around quickly with his wand out. He stared at the door cautiously, unsure as to what to do, for he was not expecting any visitors. The banging on the door continued, and he looked through the eyehole. There were six tall men waiting outside. They all donned long, black robes, and looked suspiciously similar to the men that broke out of Azkaban with Thorfinn Rowle. His eyes widening in anticipation of danger, Harry quickly swung the door open and unleashed a barrage of six spells. 

“ _Incarcerous! Locomotor Mortis! Petrificus Totalus! Confringo! Bombarda! Expelliarmus!”_ Harry ducked to the ground and quickly called out, catching seven wands in mid-air as they flew towards him.

 _Wait._ Harry quickly thought, looking at the six bodies lying on the ground around him as he rose back to a standing position. _I only saw six-_

Harry looked in front of him and down slightly, seeing piercing green eyes that resembled his own. For a second, the two pairs of beautiful emerald eyes looked into each other, only inches apart. Standing before Harry was a stunning green-eyed, blonde lady, with soft curves and an elegant figure. Her beauty made those Muggle billboard-princesses look as paper-thin as they were, she was something robust, alive, and real. Realizing how close he was to her- he could smell her lavender perfume and taste her strawberry breath- Harry backed away slightly, still pointing his wand at her. 

“Excuse me,” Harry questioned, confused on what was happening, “Who are you?” 

The girl raised her eyebrow. “Are you really as clueless as Malfoy says? Come on, we need to get you to the stadium for initial interviews.” 

“Who are you?” Harry repeated his question once more, stubbornly needing to find out. He did recognize the girl, he just couldn’t place a name on her.

The girl sighed and turned around, to face Harry.

“Well Potter,” She began, “I’m Daphne Greengrass. Now can you restore my bodyguards and give me my wand back?”

* * *

**Author’s Note: Yes, it’s a bit of a cliché opening, but eh. I wrote this a long time ago. If you guys seem to enjoy it, I’ll continue writing it for sure, as I do enjoy this. :) R &R, I enjoy seeing what the readers have to say.**

  
  
  



End file.
